iSpy
by Purple Reptar
Summary: Arizona buys Sofia something that causes Callie and she to fight, but the couple is in for a little surprise after they make up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

"Hey, how was work?" Arizona asked her wife when she and Sophie made their way through the front door.

"Eh it was alright, nothing too exciting happened." Callie sighed and looked up from the medical magazine she was reading.

"I'm sorry," The blonde kissed Callie on the cheek and took a seat next to the brunette on the couch. "My day wasn't all that exciting either."

"I know something that might change that," Callie said blowing a dusk of warm air into the blonde's ear; Arizona smirked as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Gross!" Sofia shook her head in disgust. "I am still in the room."

"Oh I'm sorry were we bothering you ." Callie sarcastically said as she eyed her daughter and grabbed Arizona by the cheeks and smashed their lips together. Sofia rolled her brown eyes that were almost identical to her mothers. "What's in the bags?" Callie laughed at her wife and daughter's reactions.

"Um nothing," Sofia panicked a little and looked at Arizona for some kind of ticket out.

"Nothing?" The older brunette raised her brow and looked over at her wife.

"Really Calliope it's nothing I picked her up from school and she said she needed a few things from the store so I took her." Arizona shrugged.

"What did you need?" Callie questioned, she stared heavily at her daughter daring her to lie about what she bought.

"Just a few books off my reading list for my English class, a French dictionary, awebcam and a drawing pad for art." The teen said with her face in the page.

"What was the last thing?" The older Latina asked she wasn't quite able to catch it because Sophie said it too fast.

"Oh a drawing pad for art… said I needed one by Tuesday so I thought I should get it early and…"

"No what did you say before that?" Callie cut her off.

"Uh…" Sofia looked over at Arizona again; the blonde nodded telling her daughter that she'd take care of her mother if anything happens. "A web cam." Sofia whispered but loud enough for Callie to hear.

"A what?" The Latina shook her head and turned her gaze at the blonde who was reading the same article Callie was when she got home.

"You know I am proud of Mark, he finally published his own clinical trial and this picture definitely is better than Derek's." Arizona avoided her wife's question and held up the picture for the other two in the room to see, "Don't you think?" Sophie shrugged not sure if she should speak because she knew she was in trouble.

"Arizona don't you change the subject, you know damn right that I told her last night that she was not getting a web cam." Callie strictly voiced.

"Calliope I don't see the issue with it." Arizona sighed and set the magazine on the other side of her on the couch.

"There are millions of creeps online who get into chat room and undress or make under age children undress for them. I don't want our fifteen year old daughter exposed to things like that. Do you see the issue with it now?" Callies tone was more sarcastic than anything with her last statement.

Arizona slowly shook her head, "No I don't."

"So our daughter being online with all those pedophiles and rapists that doesn't bother you the slightest bit?"

The blonde sighed and looked up at the young brunette who was staring at the floor waiting for her mother to punish her for undermining her.

"Sofia, go to your room," Arizona instructed her.

"No she can stay," Callie argued.

"No she can go to her room," The blonde overruled.

"Fine!" Callie huffed and waved the young girl off, still facing her wife.

"Callie, you know I worry about that stuff just as much as you do...if not more. It is so scary knowing that there are people out there that would hurt Sophie. But I trust her and she knows not to talk to strangers. I got the web cam for her because she wants to video chat with that girl from France; she met on that blogging site, I don't see the problem with that. I already looked up the girls profile, her name is Cheyanne, she's fifteen, likes that Twilight kid and doesn't look like a scary rapist." The last part was the blonde's sad attempt at humor.

Callie rolled her eyes, "That doesn't matter, none of it matters. I told her…I told her last night that we weren't getting her a web cam and the next day you both undermine my decision and get her one anyway." Callie was beyond angry at both her wife and daughter.

"Calliope…" The blonde didn't think the Latina would have gotten this upset about the whole thing.

"No Arizona, don't you Calliope me. I have every right to be pissed off right now." Callie stood up and started pacing in front of the couch.

"No you don't, I don't understand why you're so pissed off. I went against your poor un-thought out decision but other than that there is no reason for you to be this upset Calliope." Arizona wasn't seeing the big picture.

"You went against what I said we are her parents you can't just go against me and think that it's okay. I said no and that meant no, now she thinks she can just go to you and get what ever I won't let her have." Callie continued to pace.

"No she won't Callie, it was one time," Arizona shook her head thinking the fight was stupid.

"One time will turn into two and then three and so on," Callie counted the numbers on her left hand. "Take it back!" The Latina demanded.

"What?" Arizona asked some what taken back by her wife's tone of voice.

"Take the web cam back, I don't want her having it…she's too young." Callie looked into the direction her daughter's room. "Take it back Arizona." The brunette repeated.

"No!" The blonde strongly said.

"No?" Callie questioned.

"You heard me, I said no!" Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground firmly.

Callie stared at the blonde intensely for a moment as if she were hoping the tension in her stare would make Arizona change her mind, but when the blonde didn't budge or blink an eye Callie rolled her eyes and stalked off to her bedroom without another word to the PEDS surgeon.

Arizona sat there for a minute or two trying to collect herself, she hated fighting with the Latina, especially when it came to Sophie. But the two of them hardly ever saw eye to eye, Arizona knows it's because they were raised differently, the blonde was brought up by half the military and Callie was raised with strong Catholic beliefs.

Most of the time the blonde would roll over and let Callie have her way, but she knew that other than buying the web cam when the Latina told her not too, there was nothing wrong with their fifteen year old daughter having a web cam to talk to her friends from other countries or here in Seattle.

Arizona knowing her wife very well knew not to bother her when she was this upset, so she decided to finish up the dishes from lunch and give the brunette sometime to cool down.

**Few hours later:**

Arizona finished the dishes three hours ago, she clean the rest of the house just to avoid fighting with Callie again, but now it was time for her to go to bed and that meant facing the fiery Latina, but before that she needed to say goodnight to Sofia.

The blonde softly knocked twice on the teens door, "Come in." She heard a small nervous voice say from inside.

"Hey baby girl," Arizona offered her a small smile.

"Hey mom….is mama really mad at me?" Sofia looked up from the TV that had a re-run of iCarly playing.

"Um she's really mad, but she is madder at me right now than anyone." The blonde grabbed the small black remote off the bed and turned the TV off, before she sat down in front of her daughter.

Sophie nodded sadly, "Hey," Arizona lifted the young girls chin up. "It's going to be alright I'll take care of it, don't you worry." Sophie sighed as a small smile of relief brushed across her face.

"So did you hook it up yet?" The blonde looked over at the small wooden desk with the dell computer setting on it.

"No, Zola is coming over tomorrow before school to hook it up and everything for me." Sofia pointed to the unopened bag with the web cam still inside it on the floor by her desk.

"Oh okay," Arizona said and stood up from the bed. "Well it's pretty late I think you should get some sleep." She waited for the brunette to get under her blanket before she leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Mom!" Sofia groaned.

"What?" Arizona asked already knowing why the teen was groaning.

"I am fifteen; I am too old for you to tuck me in." She blew out a puff of air.

"You'll never be too old for me tuck you in," Arizona smiled and turned off the light. "Goodnight."

"Wait Mom," Sofia's voice stopped her in her steps.

"Yeah?" Arizona turned the light back on.

"I love you and can you tell mama that I'm sorry and that I love her too." Sophie's voice was small, she knew what she did wrong and she knew that she was the cause of her parents fighting.

Arizona nodded in understanding, "I love you too…get some sleep." The blonde turned the light off again and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

She took a deep breath and opened the door; Callie was already in her pajamas and was throwing their décor pillows off the bed into a pile on the floor, like they did every night. Arizona walked over the bed and threw the last pillow into the pile, "Um I…" She started.

Callie shook her head and held up her hand to stop her from continuing, "Save it for the couch." The brunette threw the other woman's pillow and a spare blanket at her.

"Calliope…seriously?" Arizona huffed; she couldn't believe Callie was making her sleep on the couch over something so stupid.

"Yes, seriously Arizona," The brunette rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. "Goodnight." She turned off the lamp on the table on her side of the bed, leaving Arizona standing in the dark with the pillow and blanket in her arms.

"Goodnight," The blonde muttered under breath and shook her head as she unhappily went to go sleep on the uncomfortable couch, when she'd much rather be in her big comfy bed. 'I guess this is what I get for doing what I thought was right.' She thought as she laid down and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Arizona was making Sophie's lunch when she heard someone knock loudly on the front door, "Just a minute." The blonde yelled from in the kitchen, she quickly put the turkey sandwich in the brown paper bag and went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Aunt Arizona," Zola smiled when the door opened.

"Good morning, Sofia is upstairs." The blonde pointed in the direction of the stair case.

Zola nodded and ran up stairs, when she reached her best friends door she didn't bother knocking she just walked in.

"Hey!" Sophie squealed "I could have been naked."

"But you weren't," Zola rolled her eyes; she set her backpack down and sat down in the chair by Sophie's computer. "Where is the web cam?" Sophie handed her the dark blue bag and kneeled down on the floor next to her, so she could watch Zola hook it up.

"Okay…" She examined the package. "Good you got the right one," Zola used the pair of purple handled scissors by the keyboard to open the camera, she took out the device and threw the plastic and instructions back in the bag, she had hooked up so many web cams for her other friends that she didn't need a piece of paper to tell her how to do it.

"Did you make the website last night like I told you too?" Zola asked as she set the camera up on the desk.

"Yeah, so how does this work again?" Sofia knew some things about the website all the kids from her school had been using, but she didn't know everything about it.

"Alright so this is a twenty-four hour broadcasting camera, everything that happens in your room seven days a week, will be recorded on this," She touched the top of the web cam with two of her fingers. Sophie nodded, "And then the video will also convert into images, screen caps which everyone who is on your site can see at any given time of the day." Zola picked the camera up to show Sophie the on and off switch, "When you don't want to be on the air just turn it off like this," She demonstrated for her but then switched it back on.

"Okay, sounds pretty cool…now I can still talk to Cheyanne though right because that is the main reason I got it." Sophie just wanted to double check.

"Yeah, but I'll show you that tomorrow or something because we're going to be late for school," Zola grabbed her backpack and stood up.

"Girls we need to get going," Arizona called for them from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" They both yelled.

"Oh you're up," Arizona said when she saw Callie pouring herself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. She intended on making nice with the brunette this morning, only because she missed cuddling next to her last night, or maybe it was the bed she missed the most.

"Yup, I've been up," She took a drink and shook her head.

"Is there something wrong with the coffee?" The blonde folded the top of Sophie's lunch bag.

"No it's fine," Callie shook her head again and poured what was left in the cup down the sink.

"Good morning Aunt Callie," Zola greeted the Latina.

"Hi Zola, are you two ready?" Callie grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Yup!" Sophie nodded and grabbed her lunch off the counter.

"Wait…Calliope I was going to take them," Arizona grabbed her car keys off the counter.

"I'll do it, it's on my way to work," The brunette didn't wait for Arizona to reject her decision; she pushed the two teens out the door and slammed the door behind her.

"No I love you or how, is your back and neck feeling from sleeping on the most uncomfortable couch ever last night," Arizona walked around the counter and began cleaning up her mess, "Nope….nothing."

* * *

><p>Callie was still upset with Arizona for what she did yesterday; she needed something or someone that she could take the anger that she feeling out on. She stepped into one of the ER rooms for traumas in search of Owen, she sighed in relief when the red head was standing a few feet away with a likely candidate for Callie to relieve some of her stress and anger from last night.<p>

"Do you have anything for me?" Callie rolled up her sleeves.

"Nothing yet," Owen looked up from the patient that was lying on the bed and barely breathing in front of him.

"God I need to break some bones," She groaned.

"You okay?" The red head normally didn't get involved with anyone's personal lives but he has known the Latina for quite some time now, so he was willingly to make an exception.

"I'm fine, just page when you have something for me," The brunette stormed out of the small room not waiting for his response.

"Hey Cal," Mark walked up beside her when he saw her exit the trauma room.

"I'm not really in the mood Mark," Callie stared straight a head.

"What did blondie forget to put the cap on the tooth paste again?" Mark snickered to himself.

"No," She rolled her eyes. "How do you feel about Sophie having a web cam?" Callie knew they should have checked with Mark before, but she thought she could make the right decision about it herself.

"I think it's fine just as long as you block those site like chat roulette, I don't see a problem with it," He shrugged and grabbed his pager off his waist band. "I got to go, oh Meredith told me to tell you thanks for taking Zola to school and she'll pick the girls and Mathew up later." He said before walking in the opposite direction.

Mathew is Mark and Lexies little boy, Sofia's half brother he is eleven but he has Lexies IQ so he skipped a couple of grades and is now one of Sophie's classmates. The young Latina isn't that happy about it, but there isn't anything she can do about it.

"Bailey," Callie whined as she leaned over the desk.

"Yes, Torres," Miranda continued to hand the intern's stacks of papers.

"When Tuck was younger would you have let him have a web cam?" The Latina hated fighting with her wife and she also hated being wrong.

"Honestly no," Bailey shrugged and looked up at the brunette. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just Arizona went out and bought Sophie one, after I told both of them not too and now Arizona and I are fighting and…"

"After all these years, after I keep telling you I don't want any business in your drama you are still coming to me with it." Bailey shook her head.

"I know I'm sorry it's… I just need to hear another mother's point of view." Callie stood up straight ready to just walk away.

"Wait," Bailey stopped her and walked around the desk. "When Tuck was fourteen he asked me for a lap top and I was so worried about all the sites that he could have gone on and then one day I'd come home and he'd be gone. I blame the news but honestly I was just scared that he was growing up too fast, my little boy was getting older and I didn't want that. I didn't want to buy him a computer I wanted to buy him hot wheels and a happy meal. So I told him no, but now he is in college and he has like three computers." Bailey laughed. "A web cam is only the beginning, Sophie isn't the little girl in pig tails who use to run around these halls, she is getting older and you have to find a way to accept that, fighting with your wife isn't going to do you any good, especially over something so little as a camera." She patted the brunette on the arm, "Just think about it, I have to go prep my patient for surgery."

The Latina thought about it for a minute, 'Bailey is right; I shouldn't be fighting with Arizona over something this stupid.' Callie sighed and went to go check on her own patients.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.**

Arizona picked up the heavy blue basket with freshly folded clothes and carried it into Sophie's room, so she could put them away. The blonde had yesterday and today off and with no one home to help entertain her she decided to get some work done around the house. Keeping busy was also helping her keep her mind off Callie and how she wished she'd stop the stupid fight they were in. Maybe that was her back and neck talking but she did really want to resolve the fight.

"Uhhh," She groaned and threw the basket down on the floor. "Why does she have so many pairs of socks, I don't even have this many pairs," Arizona shook her head and tossed the armful of colorful socks into one of the drawers.

Arizona reached down and grabbed the two pairs of blue jeans off the top of the basket and set them neatly in the top drawer, "She is getting so big," The blonde smiled bitter sweetly at the thought of Sophie growing up as she finished putting the rest of her clothes away.

Callie snuck in the room without the blonde hearing her; the brunette slowly walked up behind the other woman and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Ahh!" Arizona yelped and looked over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes when she saw Callie hiding an amused smile. "You scared me," She pouted.

The Latina sighed and set her chin gently on the blondes shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Arizona didn't acknowledge her and slammed the top drawer of the teens dresser shut with her knee, because the way the brunette was holding her it was hard for her to move her arms.

"I'm not just sorry for scaring you just now, Arizona you were right and I was wrong," Callie sighed and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah?" Arizona turned in Callie's arms. "Continue," A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Yes I am sorry for getting all upset; I just don't want to accept that our little girl is growing up. " Callie sadly looked down at the floor. "And I guess I picked a fight with you to cloud my anger about that…it was stupid and I am really sorry." The brunette looked into the blonde's blue eyes.

"I don't want to accept the fact she is getting older either," Arizona admitted. "But we are going to have to sometime or another."

Callie laid her head on the blondes shoulder and sighed as she pressed her lips against the tender skin of Arizona's neck. "Not so fast," Arizona nudged her off of her, "I am still mad at you for making me sleep on the couch last night." The blonde playfully told her.

"I said I was sorry…." Callie whined.

"I know you did…." Arizona sighed. "Calliope I am sorry too, I should have never gone against you like that. We make decisions as a whole and if one of us says no then the other should support it and I didn't support you and I am so…." Callie shook her head and pressed her lips softly against Arizonas.

"You didn't let me finish," The blonde pouted against Callie's lips.

"You're sorry…blah blah blah, I forgive you," The Latina pushed Arizona down onto the small bed.

"What are you doing?" Arizona looked up at her wife who had passion and lust floating in her brown orbs.

"I am going to show you how sorry I really am," Callie smirked and crawled up the blonde's body until they were face to face, she quickly captured Arizona's lips giving the blonde no time to groaned hungrily into the kiss as Callie pressed her further into the small mattress, "Mmm...We shouldn't be doing this in here." She said gripping the baby blue blanket underneath her.

"She'll never know," Callie breathed and moved her lips down Arizonas t-shirt clad chest.

Arizona bit her lip something about having sex in their daughters room turned her off, but the idea that it was kind of forbidden turned her on and having a sexy wife who was more than happy to do lots and lots dirty things to her for making her sleep on the couch did help turn her on even more.

Callie trailed her left hand down Arizonas torso stopping at the hem of her tight gray shirt, she slowly inched it up until it sat just below the blondes breasts. The brunette laid her left hand over Arizona's left breast as she kissed her way back down to the blonde's navel she squeezed the tender mound lying just below her palm. "Callie," Arizona's voice was small she needed the Latina up with her so she could see her and feel her.

Callie smiled knowing exactly what her wife wanted, she nudged Arizonas legs slightly apart using her knee when they were apart just enough she kneeled down in between her right leg. Callie flirtatiously pulled Arizona up by her shirt, so that she was in sitting position. "Do you want me to take this off or do you want to keep it on?" Callie tugged at the bottom of the shirt.

The blonde licked her lips, "Take it off," She husked and happily lifted her arms over her head, Callie wasted no time she pulled the shirt over Arizona's head and tossed it to the side of the room, the shirt gradually landed on top of the computer, but left the web cam uncovered and in plain view of the bed. Zola forgot to mention one small detail; the zoom on the camera was motion censored giving everyone who was watching a front row seat.

Callie quickly claimed Arizona's lips and pushed her back down on the bed, "Mmm," Arizona groaned against the brunette's lips, she didn't like the fact Callie was still wearing a shirt. She ran her hands down the length of Callie's back, Arizona grabbed the hem of Callie's shirt and broke their kiss just long enough to tear the shirt over the Latina's head and throw it on the floor next to the bed.

Callie slid her hand under Arizona's back; her fingers quickly made work of the clasp of the blonde's light purple bra and easily removed it from her body. Callie expeditiously did the same to her own bra throwing it carelessly off to the side. A small moan slipped the brunette's lips when she felt Arizona's rolling her newly exposed nipple between her thumb and index finger; she dropped her head to the blonde's shoulder and nipped at the sensitive skin, her hand slowly pulled Arizona's away from her breasts, "I am really sorry," Callie's tone was serious she did feel bad for blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

Arizona shook her head and freed her hand of Callie's grasp, she cupped the Latina's cheeks and brought her down until there lips were mere inches apart, "Less apologizing and more clothes being shed," Callie smirked as Arizona eagerly smashed their lips together, the blonde ran her warm wet tongue along the Latina's bottom lip begging for access, Callie didn't hesitate she parted her lips allowing the blonde to enter and for their tongues to meet in a heated caper.

Callie felt the blonde tangle her fingers into her thick dark hair pushing her forward deepening the kiss. The Latina reluctantly broke the kiss she then began peppering kisses down from Arizona's mouth and up her jaw-line, her tongue flicked at her ear lobe; Callie's voice dropped to an almost inaudible husky whisper, "I don't want to play anymore, I want to show you how sorry I really am."

Arizona couldn't help the whimper that sounded in her throat as Callie's tongue and teeth began a frantic trail down the soft skin of her neck; the Ortho surgeons skilled hands kneaded the blondes bare breast slowly, Arizonas dug her fingernails harshly over the smooth skin of Callie's tan back, making a throaty moan mixed with pleasure and pain escape from the brunette's mouth.

The Latina couldn't take it anymore she needed to feel the blonde in every way possible, she swiftly but steadily ran her finger tips down the blonde's rising chest, her trail continued down her stomach stopping at the top of her jeans. Callie eagerly popped open the button not caring if she ripped it off in the process, while she worked at getting the blonde's pants off she used her mouth to tease an enthralling pathway down Arizona's heated body; her tongue circled the blonde's hardened nipple as she used her foot to free Arizona's legs of her jeans.

"Calliope," Arizona begged for her wife to touch her.

Callie looked up and smirked, she was not about to tease the blonde anymore because it was torturing her just as much. She moved her lips to Arizona's other nipple giving it the equal attention it deserved. She then ran her hand down Arizona's stomach and her fingers danced along her slightly wet folds. The brunette licked her lips and pressed her hand flat against the heated skin, she pressed her palm gently against them when she heard Arizona whimper with pleasure she smiled to herself and slowly slid two of her fingers into the blondes core, her thrusts were slow, she figured she prolonged it this much a few more seconds wouldn't hurt, but as Arizona rocked her hips time with Callies thrusts the Latina picked up her pace giving the blonde what she wanted.

"Ooh Calliope," Arizona flung her arms up over her head and ran her fingers roughly through her messy blonde hair. "I need…" She moaned.

"What baby?" Callie kissed her way up the blonde's stomach.

"I need you up here," Arizona motioned to her face, "Now!" She grabbed Callies face and captured her lips hungrily. "Mmm," Her hands found their way into Callie's black mane once again; she tugged at the long locks as Callie teased the blonde's buddle of nerves slowly with her thumb. "Wait…" Arizona shook her head trying to fight the unbearable amount of pleasure shooting through her entire body.

Callie ignored her and kept her fingers moving, Arizona bit her bottom lip and threw her head back. She wanted to feel Callie, she needed to touch her, the blonde brought her head back up and kissed the brunette's lips that were hovering over hers. "I want you to feel how sorry I am too," Arizona rasped against Callies swollen lips; she trailed her hand down the brunette's body stopping to admire her breasts along the way. Callie stopped all of her movements lost in the blonde's touch, "Ooooh!" The Latina moaned as Arizona's thumb circled her clit slowly.

Pleasing the blonde always made Callie close to the edge every time, all Arizona had to do was touch her and she would cum and this time wasn't any different. Catching on to what the blonde wanted, Callie mimicked Arizona's motions and they both massaged each others clits slowly.

"Oh my…mmm," Arizona bit her lip and moved her hips up and down the best she could, Callie wanting more friction too began to move up and down, moving the small full size bed with her. "Don't stop," Callie cried against the blonde's shoulder.

As they both moved their fingers one more time their bodies shook simultaneously with utter pleasure, Callie couldn't hold herself up any longer she collapsed on top of Arizona as they both came down off of their orgasms so did Sofia's beanie babies collection that was on the shelf above the bed.

"What the?" Callie looked up as one of the Looney tune characters hit her square in the face.

"Hey at least it wasn't the shelf," Arizona laughed and grabbed Marvin the Martian off Callies shoulder and threw it at the foot of the bed, she lifted the Latina's chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I am really sorry," Callie kissed Arizona on the forehead.

"I'm not," The blonde shook her head and sighed still trying to catch her breath; Callie raised a brow in her direction. "Not if this is what it is going to be like every time we get into a fight…I think we should fight more often," Arizona joked but a little part of her was serious.

Callie laughed, "What time is it?" She asked looking around for any sign of a clock, but she knew very well that it was rare for a teenager these days to have an actual clock in their room.

Arizona leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her cell phone that had fallen of out her jeans, "Um almost 2:30," Arizona nonchalantly told her and snuggled closer to the Latina.

"2:30!" Callie jumped up from the bed. "Sophie will be home soon," Arizona continued to lye on the bed, seeing a very naked Callie run around the room looking for her clothes like a chicken with its head cut off, kind of amused the blonde.

"Arizona your body, clothes, NOW!" Callie tugged her shirt on with one arm through the sleeve as she pulled her pants back on and hopped out of the room, to finish getting dressed in her own room. "Oh and put the beanie babies back on the shelf," She yelled from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC**.

Callie and Arizona raced down the stairs and hurried up and fixed their clothes about an hour ago, because Sophie was suppose to get home around that time, but the young brunette called to tell them Zola and she were staying after school for soccer try outs and that Meredith was going to take her home afterwards.

"Babe can you hand me the box of spaghetti noodles," Callie turned the heat down so the pan with the boiling water didn't boil over.

"Here you go," Arizona sang, having hot make up sex after a silly fight has always been the blonde's favorite things aside from other non-sexual things of course.

The brunette broke the long thin noodles in half and threw them into the water; she set the timer for eight minutes and walked over to Arizona who was dicing up a small red onion. Callie wrapped her arms around the short woman's waist, "Aw baby don't cry it's going to be okay," Arizona rolled her burning tear filled blue eyes and thrusted her ass against Callies front.

"Oooh," Callie playfully moaned into the blonde's ear.

"Calliope you know, it is very dangerous to mess with someone who is using a knife," Arizona held the knife up.

"I was just playing," Callie chuckled and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"Where is Sophie?" The brunette wondered and checked the time.

Arizona shrugged and walked the freshly cut onion over to the pan of Callie's special homemade sauce and dumped all of the cut up onion into the round pan, "I don't know, I am sure she is on her way home though." She stirred the dark red substance and put the lid back on it.

"Yeah, but try outs were over with a half hour ago," Callie's overly worried motherly instincts started to over react within her.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callies waist from her front and kissed her softly on the lips, "Relax Calliope, she'll walk through that door any minute," If as on cue Sophie opened the door and locked it behind her.

"You're late," Arizona said in the best mad parent voice she could muster up.

"Yeah I'm sorry I forgot to call, Aunt Meredith took Zola and I to get ice cream after our try outs," Sophie clenched to her backpack straps unsure if her mother was still upset with her.

"So if I call Meredith she'll tell me that?" Callie questioned.

"Yes ma'am," The short brunette nodded.

Callie started to laugh, "Alright well go upstairs and wash up, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay," Sophie smiled to herself relieved that her parents weren't fighting and that the Latina was no longer mad at her. "Oh mama," She stopped walking and faced the other two women.

"Yes mija?" The brunette looked up from the blonde in her arms.

"I'm also sorry for asking mom for the web cam when you clearly told me no, I promise I will never do that again." She honestly told her.

Callie nodded she was proud that her daughter was owning up to her mistakes, "It's okay,"

"And I am also glad you and mom made up," She smiled at them and ran up stairs to get change out of her sweaty clothes so she could eat dinner.

"I'm glad we made up too," Callie smirked and kissed the blonde on her neck just below her earlobe.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed and ran her finger tips down the brunette's back, she heard Callie wince a little, the spot was still a bit sore from earlier.

"Maybe we can make up again tonight?" Callie growled into her ear.

"I would love to make up again and after that maybe we can make up again…." She kissed the brunette softly on her succulent pink lips. "And again…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard a gut wrenching scream come from up stairs.

"Oh my God Sofia," Arizona pushed herself out of Callies loose embrace and ran into the other room in the direction of the scream.

Sophie ran down the stairs covering her eyes and shaking her head vigorously.

"What's wrong?" Arizona covered her hand over her racing heart, she was so scared someone broke in or something fell on the teen.

"Are you alright?" Callie asked taking in her daughter's posture and the way she was shaking her head and covering her eyes.

"My eyes!" She dramatically yelled still covering them with her hands.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" The older brunette removed her hands from her redden face and looked at Sophie's eyes closely.

"I'm blind….I am blind…" She repeated. "At least I wish I was." She said under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona was confused and worried, people don't scream for no reason at all and Sofia's sight was clearly fine.

Sophie shook her head unable to form words yet after what she had just seen.

"Let me talk to her," Callie told the blonde.

"Okay," Arizona nodded and concernedly looked over at her daughter who was now sitting on the couch with head in her hands as she walked back into the kitchen to give them space to talk and finish up dinner the best she could.

"What's going on?" The Latina sat down next to the shaken girl.

Sophie shook her head again, "I…I…"

"You what?" Callie encouraged her to say what she was thinking and went to rub her back but Sofia moved away from her touch.

"I can't tell you….it'd be better if I just show you." She got up off the couch and started her way up the stairs, Callie shrugged and followed suite up to the brunette's room.

"Alright what is going on?" Callie stopped in the doorway where Sophie was standing.

Sophie didn't say anything she just pointed to the computer screen.

"What is this?" The Latina walked closer to the wide screen. "Sofia Robbin Sloan-Torres, we bought you this computer for school work not porn." Callie shook her head and was disappointed in her daughter. "You're too young!"

"It isn't porn," Sofia said looking away from the computer and her mother.

"I know what porn looks like young lady and this is…wait…its lesbian porn." Callie bewilderedly looked over at Sophie who was shaking her head.

"Mama I don't watch porn…any kind of porn…."

"Then what do you call this?" She pointed to the screen still staring at the brunette.

Sophie shrugged, "You and mom," She muttered under her breath.

Callie turned back to the computer and looked closer, "This isn't even good porn, amateurs…" She chuckled to herself. "Wait….um no…no…no!" She shook her head and started to click the mouse all over the screen but it only made the video and numerous amounts of images of her and Arizona having sex larger.

"No…that's…that's…" Callie pointed to the screen and tried to exit out of everything with her other hand that was on the black and pink mouse. She clicked the mouse over the video, "Don't stop!" Echoed through the teenagers room, Callie couldn't find the speaker to turn it down, she clicked the mouse a few more times until the video finally stopped playing.

Large images of Arizona ripping Callie's shirt off and the brunette admiring Arizona's nipples a little too much were plastered all over the screen, among many more including a very clear vivid video of their every move.

"You and mom!" Sophie stated the obvious.

"Yeah…how…I mean what?" Callie shook her head she didn't know whether to cover up the screen or hide in a hole from embarrassment.

"Get why I screamed, it isn't the ideal thing I want to come home to from school." Sofia cringed at the thought of her mothers having sex but she cringed more at the thought of them doing it in her bed.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me," Callie glared at her. "How…why…?" The Latina questioned but her questions weren't coming out how she intended them too.

"Um…my web cam was on when I left this morning," Sophie told her.

"Okay, why did you leave it on?" Callie didn't know if she should be mad at the teen, Arizona and she did have sex in her room, but it is their house they could have sex anywhere they wanted.

"Zola helped me make a web site that everyone from school has, it takes pictures and video of your room all day."

"Why would someone want to do that?" The brunette didn't understand.

"I don't know," Sophie shrugged. "I didn't even want that web site I just wanted to talk to Cheyanne and a few other people, but Zoe said that it was cool and everyone was doing it."

"If everyone jumped off a cliff would you want to do that too, just because Zola said to?" Callie was letting her embarrassment turn into anger and that wasn't how she needed to deal with the situation. None of this was Sophie's fault, yes she bought and hooked the camera up but it was Callie's idea to have sex in front of it, instead of walking a few feet down the hall to her own bedroom.

Sofia shook her, "Of course not."

"That's what I thought," The brunette muttered to herself and looked under the desk for the power cord, since she couldn't delete the images by hand she was just going to have to shut down the computer.

"Hey you can't shut it off like that," Sophie cried.

Callie ignored her and threw the cord down on the floor, "Until I figure out how to get that video off your computer, you won't have a computer."

When Sophie didn't say anything Callie crossed her arms over her chest, "Understood?"

"Yes,…but um mama I think you should sit down." She pointed to the edge of her bed.

"No, what?" Callie shook her head refusing to sit.

"Well I am not the only one who can see the video and pictures that my web cam takes…." Sofia took a deep breath before she continued.

"Who else can see these?" The brunette started to get more paranoid.

"Everyone…." Sophie bit her bottom lip scared of what will happen next.

"Everyone?" Callie repeated. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, thoughts of everyone knew and people she didn't know from Adam seeing Arizona and she having sex raced through her mind, it wasn't even nice romantic sex it was dirty and that embarrassed her even more.

Callie ran her fingers through her thick black hair, "What am I going to do?" She wasn't really asking the fifteen year old because she knew Sophie had no clue. "Oh my God!" Callie proclaimed.

"What?" Sofia stared at her.

"I have to tell your mother," She shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>After Arizona mixed the noodles into the sauce, the blonde tied up the garbage bag in the kitchen and carried it outside.<p>

"Hi Mrs. Torres!" She heard a group of boys call from the other side of the street.

She smiled at them and waved politely as she closed the lid on the can, they all started to whistle as she walked back into the house. 'Um okay?' She shook her head and ignored them.

"Hey baby is everything okay with Sophie?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie standing in the middle of the dinning room by the table, with an unreadable expression lying on her face.

"Arizona I think you should sit down," She pulled one of the chairs out for the blonde to take a seat.

"Oh my God what happened?" Arizona sat down scared of what her wife was going to tell her next.

Callie took a deep breath and tried to collect herself before sitting down in the chair next to the blonde.

"Calliope…tell me what is going on," Arizona's eyes pleaded with the Latina.

The brunette nodded and started to speak, "You know the web cam you bought her?"

"Yes, are you mad about that again because come on Callie we already went over this." Arizona sighed.

"No…that isn't what I was talking about, never mind anyway Zola hooked the web cam up and Sophie used it for a web site for school." Callie told her.

"Yeah?" Arizona shook her head, still not understanding why their daughter screamed.

"The web site can be viewed by anyone at any time of the day,"

"Okay?" Arizona shook her head still unsure of what Callie was getting at.

"The web cam films everything that happens in her room and puts it online for everyone to watch and look at." The brunette tried to get her point across by dancing around what was so obvious.

"Okay, what happened in Sofia's room that was so scary?" The blonde stared at the Latina.

Callie bit her bottom lip, licked her lips and threw her head back and moaned lightly.

"Oh my God! We….we had sex in there." Callie nodded. "No that means…." Arizona shook her head.

"That everyone and their mother probably saw us earlier, including our daughter." The brunette sadly admitted.

"Oh my God!" Arizona put her face in her hands, her stomach turned and she felt like she was going to get sick. "Oh my God!"

"Calm down it isn't as bad as it seems," Callie lied.

"Not as bad as it seems we were in our daughter's room having sex on her bed and everyone in our neighbor hood and at the stores we shop at saw us." Arizona ran her fingers through her blonde messy locks.

Callie grabbed the blonde by her hands and looked her in the eyes, "It's fine we are grown women, we have sex people know that…this will all pass I promise, I doubt that many people have seen it."

"I am so embarrassed," Arizona wanted to cry, her daughter seen them exposed and doing things to each other that she and no one else should have ever seen them doing.

"So am I," Callie agreed and clasped their hands together.

"Mark and Derek," Arizona looked up into Callies brown eyes.

"Great," The Latina groaned, the blonde didn't have to say anything else she already knew what those two names meant. Both of their kids go to Sofia's school, so they were more than likely going to see the video and pictures of them.

"So do you see an issue with the web cam now?" Callie asked.

Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" The brunette yelled after her.

"To take the damn thing back," Arizona went up stairs to disconnect the camera and hesitantly face her daughter.

**Two days later:**

Some how the whole fiasco got around to Cristina and she had a field day telling everyone at work and anyone she saw for that matter about what happened. After two days of Mark and Cristina making jokes about their little web show they put on for the world and Sophie's entire school, Arizona and Callie moved past the embarrassment and now they were laughing about the mishap. Except they have agreed to send Mark to the parent teacher conferences from now on.

Arizona was working late tonight; she had a few traumas come in twenty minutes before her shift ended so it was just Callie and Sofia until she got home.

Callie walked into the living, "What is wrong with you?" She asked Sofia who was sulking on the couch with her Math book in her lap.

She sighed and set the heavy book on the table in front of her, "I can never leave my house or sleep in my bed ever again," Sophie cried.

"Why can't you sleep in your bed?" Callie asked and crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of the young Latina on the couch. They washed her bedding three times because once just wasn't enough for the dramatic teenager.

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near or on anything that you and mom ever had sex on." She shook her head and scrunched up her nose.

Callie laughed "You better get off that couch then," She pointed the couch.

"Ewww!" The brunette jumped from the couch and into the black chair a few feet away.

"And that chair," Callie laughed a little more.

"Gross…you're gross," She looked over at the chuckling Latina and ran up stairs to get away from her.

"Don't touch that banister or sit on those steps," Callie called up after her as she smirked to herself and sat down on the couch, the brunette grabbed Marks article off the coffee table so she could pick up where she left off the other day.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/alerts and favorites, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :]**


End file.
